


Девяносто шесть

by Nial



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Age Difference, Aging, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial
Summary: Любой екай знает заветное правило: нельзя привязываться к людям. Но когда Мадара соблюдал правила?Никогда.





	Девяносто шесть

Люди хрупкие. Они похожи на бумажных кукол: мнутся под ветром и чужими пальцами, мокнут и таят в воде, гниют в земле, и только обученная духовная сила может заставить их плясать бабочками вокруг звезд.

Екай не имеют дело с людьми. К ним привыкать себе дороже, и даже самые маленькие и глупые знают и соблюдают непреложный завет, истину.

От человека жди беды. Даже не желая тебе зла, он очарует тебя своей жаждой жизни, а потом разобьет тебе сердце.  
Мадара дурак, но кто бы сказал ему это в морду? Да и разве может его кто-либо осудить, что он греет по ночам уставшие кости и подставляет величественное огромное тело под дрожащие сухие руки, если вся эта старость, похожая на подпаленную бумагу, все морщинки и складочки, нежность и меланхолия, болячки и ворчание — все это Нацуме.

Его Нацуме.

Маленький и глупый, тратящий себя бессовестно и бессердечно, улыбающийся так, что в груди расцветает что-то сладкое и колючее, как варенье из цельного розового куста. Красивый что в шестнадцать, что в девяносто шесть.

— Осталось не так много, да? — смеется Нацуме, этот наглый дурачок, который никогда не понимал, как надо веселиться и использовать доставшиеся ему возможности. Жестокий. И жесткий: кости торчат, как потрепанные ребра тетради Дружбы, истончившейся и побледневшей вслед за владельцем. Если бы они были взаимосвязаны, Мадара бы лично бегал с ней наперевес и заставлял всех екай в мире выписывать в ней кровью и чернилами свои драгоценные имена. Но Нацуме всего-лишь человек, он всего-лишь стареет и, да, умирает, а Мадара всего-лишь не находит себе места от переполняющей его злости. И ужаса.

Как он жил до мальчишки? Что он делал девяносто шесть лет назад? И что ему делать, когда полюбившаяся ему свеча окончательно растечется восковой лужицей?

— Не говори ерунды, — рычит Мадара, подставляясь под пошатнувшееся тело, пододвигает хвостом трость, терпеливо ждет, пока Нацуме сможет стоять и идти. Но тот не торопится, он беззаботно смеется, как ребенок, и его пальцы в пигментных пятнах смотрятся на белоснежной шерсти комьями грязи. Мадара демонстративно ворчлив, но ложится аккуратно, плавно, накрывает хвостом. — Люди должны с возрастом умнеть, а ты как был дураком, так и остался.

— Ты прав, сенсей, — у Нацуме-головная-ты-моя-боль-Такаши солнечные лучики вокруг глаз и плутоватая, лисья улыбка, которой он научился в двадцать семь, да так и ходит с ней, приклееной в уголках губ. Даже когда Нацуме серьезен, она словно выглядывает из-за угла и машет оттуда ладошкой. Убойное оружие. Куда там Шиичи с его сиянием и парящими цветочными лепестками. Экзорцист на радость благодатной публике до сих пор скачет по сцене горным козлом, и они ходили с Нацуме на последний фильм, и Такаши с нежным удивлением смеялся и говорил: Шиичи-сан все такой же. Вот уж кто их всех переживет. — Нам надо проведать храм.

Танума умер прошлой осенью, угас вслед за Таки, а их дети решили не продолжать семейное дело. По крайней мере, временно: сам Танума тоже не сразу решился развешивать амулеты и проводить обряды. Так что Нацуме теперь ходит в храм каждый день, как на работу, бодренько (когда-то) поддерживая там ощущение жизни и молясь, пока ворчащие екай и соседская ребятня помогают ему делать уборку на огромной территории.

— Я устал, — безаппеляционно рубит Мадара и, для надежности, укладывает на Нацуме лапу: с него станется наплевать на усталость и потопать «через не могу». — Что же ты такой беспокойный?

— Прости-прости, — Нацуме зарывается в шерсть пальцами, всем собой. Словно пытается слиться с хранителем, стать единым целым. Мадара был бы не против.

Если бы все было так просто.

Они не говорят о смерти. Нацуме словно о ней толком и не думает, так брякнет иногда что-то, наслушавшись таких же как он старых пней на улочках города. Или какой екай мимо проскочет да ляпнет что-то про его немощность и жесткое старческое мясцо. Хотя какое уж там мясо, так, тонкая жесткая кожа и наглость с костями, больше ничего в этой физической оболочке не осталось. Мадаре его уже даже не съесть, проще и приятнее было бы жевать древесную кору как закуску под саке.

Съел бы его еще ребенком, и горя бы не знал!  
Дурак Мадара, как есть дурак.

— Сенсей, спишь?

Мадара приоткрывает один глаз, смотрит, а Нацуме улыбается, и вот очевидно становится, как никогда очевидно, что брякнет же сейчас какую-нибудь глупость, а ему, Мадаре с этой глупостью жить. Заткнуть бы его, но раньше это можно было сделать уверенным голосом, потом поцелуем (особенно в восемнадцать, вот было им раздолье), а сейчас Мадара беспомощен, как новорожденный кутенок. Хоть беги, хоть падай, а не скрыться и не разжалобить блеклые добрые глаза.

— Я сплю, — пытается отвертеться Мадара, но когда это срабатывало?  
Никогда.

— Я люблю тебя.

Демоны ада, за что ему.

— Спасибо, что был рядом.

Ненависть слишком мелкое чувство для Мадары сейчас.

— Мадара.

Мадара рычит, оборачивается — впервые лет за двадцать — сжимает в руках до синяков, смотрит умоляюще и угрожающе одновременно. А Нацуме смотрит восхищенно и любяще, и за это его хочется удушить.

Мадара утыкается ему носом в макушку. Вдыхает потяжелевший с возрастом запах и думает. Бесячий. Невозможный. Живой.

Нацуме смеется, кашляет, но улыбается сквозь слезы. Гладит дрожащими пальцами лицо Мадары, волосы, словно пытается натрогаться впрок, и Мадаре хочется зло съязвить, что ж это он его раньше гнал, готовясь к экзаменам или высыпаясь перед работой. Но Мадара молчит, потому что охранять (любить) человека значит иногда держать слова за зубами.

— Какой же ты красивый.

— Нам пора, — Мадара не хочет продолжения. Он поднимается и поднимает Нацуме, идет рядом, готовый подставить все, что имеет: руку, плечо, бок, да хоть зубы, если появится смертник, решившийся прервать их прогулку.  
Когда хочешь дать больше, а не можешь. Нет ритуала, на который согласился бы Нацуме, чтобы продлить его жизнь, омолодить, да сделать уже хоть что-нибудь. Любой такой ритуал предполагает кровь, и Мадара может дословно процитировать, что скажет ему Нацуме. Что он сказал ему когда-то. Мадара усмехается: было больно.

Что же, годы идут и пусть себе идут. Мадара учится ценить каждый день, как редчайшее сокровище, ловит каждое мгновение и запечатлевает это в памяти. Пригодится долгими, снова бесконечными ночами, где одна похожа на другую.  
И больше никаких людей.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
— Я знаю.  
— Хей!


End file.
